The Heroes of Westhill
The Company of the Seven Swords Originally a group of strangers that had all come to Westhill to participate in the Ravendance festival, they have become tangled in a plot by a cult of Orcus known as the Hounds of Orcus to kill the Raven Queen and put their demon lord in her place as God of the Dead. Now, these strangers are learning to work together and trust each other to prevent this sinister deed. Bornio Bornio is a young rogue of a tiefling who was born and raised in the town of Westhill, making him the only native in the Company. An expert in taking advantages of his opponent's weaknesses and displaying an amazing skill with the knife, he is also adept and finding and disarming traps, making him an important member of the group. He often argues with Zelliga over the direction the group should take, but when the chips are down in the heat of combat, the two usually put their differences behind them and work together to take down whatever enemy they are facing. Pealius A quiet and reserved eladrian wizard, Paelius is the powerhouse of the group, blasting away groups of enemies before they are even a threat. But while he wields his power up front, he keeps his history to himself, and the rest of the group knows very little about him. Still, so far he has proved himself, not only in combat, but also as a resource of information both historical and arcane, and no one in the group would want to be doing this without him. Zeo Zeo is a large, muscular dragonborn paladin of Avandra. He was raised by a blacksmith, who was a worshiper of Pelor, but Zeo was entranced by his father's customers and their stories of lands far away and the Goddess Avandra. Though his father strongly disagreed with him, he left upon reatching maturity, taking the armor and axe that were his father's only gift and a letter of recomendation from the church of Pelor. His travels eventually took him to a rodeside shrine of Avandra, where he learned his true calling. After learning all he could about his chosen Goddess, he joined a caravan traveling the Dwarf Road and came to Westhill not only for the festival, but also in a personal quest to find a long lost civiliztion or to perform some other great deed that will be spoken of in legend. He is not only the spiritual center of the group, but often tries to steer the group towards more gentle, forgiving actions towards their enemies, even though most of the time he is ignored or shouted down by either Zelega or Bornio. Given this, however, he is fearsome in battle, and will often turn to pure intimidation if his arguements aren't being heard. Zelega Zenega Zelega (formerly Ghervengar), a warlord, is a strange man, bearing strange markings on his skin that seem to glow, with sea-foam green skin, and black hair that waves mysteriously and always appears wet. He descended from the mountains north of Westhill as an adult, where he lived with his mother before her death. He claims that his mother was the subject of magical experiments by an evil wizard, and that he is the result of those experiments. He also claims that he searches the world for this vile sorceror for answers to who he is, why he was created, and also to extract revenge. Though a superior natural leader in combat, he often assumes that the others will follow his lead out of combat, which leads to disagreements with just about everyone, especially Borneo -- although he doesn't fault them for making poor choices. He was raised as a devotee of the Raven Queen, although he mostly paid lip-service to Her until his mother's death. As he continually confronts the fiends of Orcus, and searches for his calling in life, he has become more spiritual and devoted to Her, occasionally calling Her name in battle (in victory or defeat). Category:SevenSwords